Same Love
Same Love by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert is featured in Transitioning, the seventh episode of Season Six. It is sung by Unique and Will. Will got the news that Clint and Vocal Adrenaline kids egged Rachel and Blaine. He then sets a lesson for them, Tolerance. He invited Vocal Adrenaline (and New Directions) former member Unique to help with his quest, by singing this song. However, the kids are unimpressed and not happy with this and disagree with Will's lesson. Lyrics Will (Unique): When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight I told my mom, tears rushing down my face She's like "Will you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin'" Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she? Bunch of stereotypes all in my head I remember doing the math like "Yeah, I'm good at little league" A preconceived idea of what it all meant For those that liked the same sex (Ooh) Had the characteristics The right wing conservatives think it's a decision And you can be cured with some treatment and religion Man-made rewiring of a predisposition Playing God, (Yeah yeah) aw nah here we go America the brave still fears what we don't know (Ooh) And "God loves all his children" is somehow forgotten But we paraphrase a book written (Ooh) thirty-five-hundred years ago I don't know Unique: And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to My love, my love, my love She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm Will (Unique): If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me (Hoo) Have you read the YouTube comments lately? (Hoo) "Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily We become so numb to what we're saying (Oh oh) A culture founded from oppression Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board (Hoo) A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it Gay is synonymous with the lesser (Ooh) It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment (Yeah) The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference! Unique (Will): And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to Hey My love, my love, my love She keeps me warm (Love is patient) She keeps me warm (Love is kind) She keeps me warm (Love is patient) She keeps me warm (Love is kind) She keeps me warm (Love is patient) Not crying on Sundays (Love is kind) Love is patient (Love is patient) Oh (Love is patient) Unique and Will: Love is kind Trivia *The first time Unique sings since America in City of Angels. *The song's original run time was a little more than 5 minutes long, but Glee cut it down to just under 3 minutes. *The original lyrics say "Ben", but in the Glee version, they sing "Will". *First time Will has rapped since the first season. *This is Unique's last duet in the series. *The dress Unique wears during the performance of this song is similar to the one worn by Mary Lambert during their performance of the song at the 56th Grammy Awards, albeit different in design. Gallery Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Glee: The Music, Transitioning